Evidence Soaking Through
by InTheWorseWay
Summary: All it took was a selfish bet between the Nord and the two men before him. It wasn't her fault that her eyes never lit up to the world around her, and rose tinted glasses never seemed to help the situation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story:** Evidence Soaking Through._

**_Category: _**_Romance, H/C, Angst, Humor, and a worried adoptive mother._

**_Rating: _**_T for now, though Mature is under discussion. _

**_O/C: _**_Race: Nord. Sex: Female. Name: Gray. Age: 25. Infamous Nightingale, and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. __  
_

**_Inspiration: _**_Linkin Park- Pressure, and for an odd reason Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter._

**_Word__ Count: _**_2,734_

**_A/N:_**_ I believe Onmund doesn't get enough love on Fanfiction. I plan to have this series as long as I can stretch it. Since most people that play Skyrim, spend most of their life on Skyrim! Nerds._

**_Summary:_**_ All it took was a selfish bet between the Nord and the two men before him. It wasn't her fault that her eyes never lit up to the world around her, and rose tinted glasses never seemed to help the situation._

* * *

_"Mother was a prostitute; I never knew fathers name. But she was a kind Mother, a kind Mother indeed." _

* * *

No one has truly seen this girl's face. A strange one you would assume; with simple head nods and silent muffles that was hidden behind a mask that covered the jaw line. You could make out her eyes, only if you were lucky enough to get close enough to her face. No one even knew the color of her hair.

Oddly she became Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. A simple traveler, a curious glare. That's all it took- Well except with one heavy heave of her sword that met with the middle of Ancano's rib cage. Without the poetry of words on her tongue she even won the heart of Tolfidir. He would continue to babble and the tall woman would simply nod and bid her leave.

Though she was never alone. In tow a Jester would follow her, a strange one at best. Late on night calls through the dorm hallways, gibberish and muffled words of a name such as 'Sweet Mother' pleaded, almost worship on the tongue. This Imperial was a scary one, always talking, talking, talking. Though the Arch Mage never spoke back to him, only with a simple nod of approval.

He'd toss his blade in the air, catching it in a balanced trick that was only inches away from his face. And how crimson tint stained the blade rather then it's virgin appearance. The singing would strike fear among the students, child like taunting 'And if I spy a singing bird, I'll snap it's neck before it's heard.' Then the roaming, preying laughter. He was plagued with madness, and madness was done best.

She would be gone months on end. And the question would arise from the other students, 'What was she really?' Like rumors, they spread; including what race she was. From her slender figure and wide hips they suggested of Nord blood.

Though all cases came closed with J'zargo; a curious case of curiosity killed the cat- or left a stunned _Nord _woman. And like much rumors he came sprinting down the hall, not with yelling but with sparked interest to tell the others.

"Did you capture her face?"

"Priceless."

There has been bids on the matter, and a sling of coins scattered across the jagged table. "Damn you cat." The bitterness was laced upon Enthir lips, almost dripping as he saw J'zargo count out the coins between his fluffy paws. "Fine I'll accept the lost. But spit it out- hair color, eyes, was she nasty to look upon? Is that why she wears that black hooded wrap?"

With a cheap smile J'zargo's flashing eyes came into view of hued teal, a slight chuckle of a tumbled accent. "She would not be of J'zargo's taste mind you. But if a lady was to flaunt what she was gifted for; let's just say she wouldn't be married for long." His paws swiped in the rest of the winnings into the velvet coin purse. "As for- Personal appearance though she does bare typical Nord traits; the blonde hair, the eyes the color of sea, but a scare down her back."

Enthir sneered, "And how did you see her bare back? Eh. Surely you didn't walk in on the poor girl-" Enthir studied J'zargo's grin, then shook his head. "You're a sick cat."

Then the clicking of shoes was present, the dark armored figure seemed to rush pass the open rooms. With two men jolting up from the seats they pressed against the door frame. The typical hooded Nord brushed off the eyes of the men.

"Don't you men have anything better to do?" The men flinched, causing J'zargo to sink his claws into Enthir back.

"Watch it!" Enthir shoved against the cat. Then with a quick snap and dawning lined lips, "What do you want Nord? Can't you see I'm doing business? No? Thick headed like I assumed." Enthir turned around to enter his room once again. It caused Onmond to followed.

"Harassment of someone higher as yourself? The Arch Mage, really?" His words played off, leaving Enthir to shrug his shoulders.

"Why not ask the Damned cat? Twas not me who witnessed her little show." Enthir tossed up his hands to only settle them back down to his sides.

"A show?" Onmond had to face it, he was curious by her movement, and the lack of speech she would utter except for 'Excuse me.' as she passed down the halls, though you had to really listen if you wanted to hear something come from her.

J'zargo flicked his tail, "Aye, I seen it with my own eyes. She was bathing you see, J'zargo wanted to speak out and ask her why a strange was present on the campus. But J'zargo kept his mouth shut when the sight of her black armor was thrown on the table."

"And of her follower?" Onmund crossed his arms, nodding his head and prying opening the inner-workings of pity for the woman. Desperate thinking, even if she was strange; she was still a woman with embarrassed ticks.

"Wasn't there." J'zargo purred. "But listen to J'zargo case, It wasn't his fault that he stumbled upon the siren." J'zargo started to circle Onmund, a glint of mocking.

"Still- That poor girl."

"She'll get over it. She smells of murder, she's probably been in worse. Which would explain why she's always gone. Heh-" Enthir snapped as he crossed his arms about his chest, "Rumor has it, she murdered her husband. Yep, you heard right supposedly she was married."

Onmund gave a low, lifeless chuckle. "From the guards? Don't tell me you heard it from the guards. Please, tell be you didn't."

Enthir eyed him, "It's true. The guard at the gates said that he saw a courier hand her the insurance letter. Supposedly her blade was stained in someones new paint."

"You know that the guards are worse then the bar-maidens when it comes to town gossip."

Enthir huffed, "Oh- And you don't think she would do something like that? She's odd, her followers crazy and talks to himself, and lets not bring up Ancano-"

"You know that's pretty low to bring up Ancano. Since she saved our sorry asses"

"Fine Nord. Prove me wrong."

Onmund dropped his arm's to his side, "What do you mean?"

"Simple really, prove on based evidence that she is not as crazy as the jester." Enthir snagged Onmund amulet from his neck. "And if you can, I'll give this back."

"And what is it that I get out of this?" Onmund anger would not get the best of him. He would not step so low to show his true nature of Nord antics. Watching the Khajiit retrieve his family amulet from Enthir's palm, with a wage in mind.

"J'zargo has family that owns a caravan. He is sure to give you a good price on potions and rare items. What tickles the fancy of Nords."

"And I promise if you can squeeze any information from that woman you will be granted free range on my items as well. Lets say- An entire year? Though, I'm so sure your little mind could come up with something like that. But humor is something I enjoy."

Handshakes never came so easy.

* * *

Onmund paced down the hallways. How twisting halls seemed to combine almost into one. The walls empty to hued auburn touchings. Huge columns stood above the rest. Though cobblestone was never silent when it came to a steady pace of a person. Though silence of the tongue was always a factor in the halls of the college. Laughter was never a custom among these halls.

His lose blue ropes hung over his huge shoulders, he moved the hood down to present his shaggy brown hair. He gave a light sigh; a troubling one. Though stress was probably best fitting on the nerves. Sure- he hated his family, but it was home he missed. Anything reminding him in the manner of home was tucked into the amulet symbolically.

'A Farmer.' He huffed, 'A hunter.' The nerve of such a request. Believing he was bound to something so much better, a better case at that. Possibly it was a curious sickness called, 'Stuck up.' But he'd push everything away in that moment. He was going to make it a mission to talk to-to... He forgotten her name. And with his great strides to walk down the halls and look for the hooded Nord, they finally came to a smothering halt. "Perfect." He'd mutter.

He would play off the situation in his mind. He'd imagine the woman in front of him as he extended his hand out towards her. He also image himself with a stupid fake smile with a, _"Hello, Nice to talk to you. I know you been attending our school for over a year- and lets not forget you are Arch Mage of the place- but it seems I've forgotten your name! But hey- lets be friends and you can have a drink on me."_

Onmund pinched the bridge of his nose, how much worse could this girl come down too? Rumors never called her by name just by her appearance with, 'The Dark hooded Girl.' She was a woman, and he has never even spoken to the creature. Creature? Thing? Curious, curious. Then Onmund would shiver as he also came to the thought that the Jester that followed her like his life was owned to her would be there. Watching, smiling, mocking glint.

"Talos.." He let off a beaten breath. He could automatically kiss that amulet he has had since he was a child goodbye. Enthir never goes back on a trade, that was just his races nature. Maybe if he would beg? But he could only see in his mind that sarcastic little twitch Enthir's mouth does when he knows he won something over on someone.

He began to walk again, though the world around Onmund became nothing of his concern in that moment. Walking in a straight line was all he could comprehend in that ticking clock of a brain. The floor seemed almost more interesting then the environment that devoured him. Still thinking and gripping the thoughts of Enthir's smug grin.

Then he came across a new problem, 'Evidence.' Of course that was the reason he joined in on Enthir's little game. Maybe, no possibly it would be good for the girl? He could clear up any rumors that she held onto her image. Nothing is worse then killing your other half, that or laying with a child.

But, Murder? Serious? Murder to a spouse, a thought that could be hard to bubble up since you already bedding with that person. Listen to the constant sounds of slow off beat breath. I don't think a woman could think of something like that. Well abuse in that matter. Onmund would have to think, 'What if I was in her shoes.'

Then something lanky caught his attention, the subject of the such hitting his chest. A few books and scatter papers were added to the mix. The dramatic laugh of a man from behind. Onmund couldn't think straight, till he saw black light armor. His breath hitched as he seen the body tumble backwards, almost clumsy.

"Tisk, Tisk." The man from behind Onmund stuttered, "Listener, be careful. You know there are distracted men that walk the halls also."

Onmund glared down towards the 'said' girl that was sitting on the ground. The mask that covered her jawline conflicted arising emotion. Almost by nature Onmund began to panic. Quickly dropping to his knee's to pick up the paperwork that was once in her hands. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I shou-"

Her gloved hand came up, waving in front of his face. "It's fine." The womanly voice was muffled from the leather mask. She started picking up her books, Onmund catching the glimpse of one of the titles, 'The Lusty Argonian Maid.' Which possibly mustered his ghost of a smile, only to quickly wipe it away.

"Oh, ho ho. It seems the Nord is clumsy." Said the Fool behind him, as if a play he began to spin around the girl. "Cicero wants to help Listener. But- Cicero enjoys humor that his Listener can be just as Clumsy, isn't that right Listener? Right, right, right?"

"Yes, Cicero. You are right." He breath muffled again, as if she tried to laugh. But then her darken gaze fixed on Onmund, as if something divine or woken devil she spoke, "Onmund- You can stop. It's fine. It was my fault also." It almost hurt her to talk, but with sarcastic hints she couldn't help to shake her head at the man that quickly snatched up her now wrinkled recipes.

Onmund stopped, horror so plainly found that even the girl almost laughed. "Arch Mage?" That was the best he could come up with, Short notice naming on a girl who knew him, but he not knowing her fully.

"Gray- It's annoying to be called Arch Mage." Her voice flared as she finally picked up the last of her books, finally finding her ground to stand high. Onmund following in suit as he handed her her bunched up papers.

"Oh Yes! Gr-ay?" She eyed him, her blue harsh eyes finding his. She nodded. "I understand- I hate being called something I'm not- I mean if That ever happen to me! Which it hasn't- But" He was stuttering. Nonsense, the idiot language.

"Yes." A simple as she put it. The fool touching her shoulders, leaning into her back. His gaze finding humor in everything.

"Like I said- I'm sorry that I bumped into you."

"It's fine." She repeated, still glaring. Emotion still not painted nor noticed in those blue taunting eyes.

"Well- yes." He scratched the back of his head. Watching her turn around with the Jester in tow. His mind not coming back to such words, and he wanted to yell at himself for not speaking, not even blinking,

"Wait!" His mind finally snapped to pleading cries in the back of his working mind.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind catching a drink with me?" Embarrassment was possibly not his best color.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was, awkwardly sitting next to the woman who the entire college feared to know. Her arm's were propped up on the bar-counter. Idly she seemed annoyed with the situation of having company with her; other than the Jester that followed her just about everywhere.

Onmund wasn't feeling better with this deal to begin with. Winterhold's bar was nothing fancy, business being slow even through happy hour. Onmund would glance over towards Gray, who's hood was surprisingly down as she downed the harsh brandy from the shot glass. Her blonde curl's draped over her shoulders, with a tinged sneer that played almost naturel upon her lips.

He leaned in against his bar stool, swishing the water that was remaining within his cup; only sipping the liquid to pass the time or think of a conversation to lighten Gray's mood.

"So.."

She moved her harsh blue in his direction, waiting for something foolish he would say next. "So, what?" She wasn't making this deal any easier on her.

"Married?" He mentally wanted to stab himself. What was he honestly thinking asking a woman of her age that. Though her eyes didn't threaten to rip his head off, instead her sweet, cruel lips pulled together.

"Do I look married?"

"Just starting friendly conversation." He held in his dignity.

"Marriage? In Skyrim. Who has bloody time for that anymore?" She gave a low chuckle that could be considered evil to most men, and possibly to Onmund that gripped his cup tighter; waiting for her actions of drawing her dagger at any moment. Though the opportunity never came, sadly it would have but him out of his damn misery.

Her accident was thick, seeming that she must be from the Riftin part of Skyrim or Windhelm in that matter. Much to his taste she seemed like a Stormcloak in her approach.

Onmund nervously laughed with her, not knowing why he was honestly laughing himself at this moment. "Fine. You got me in a good mood lad. No, I'm not married." She glared off to the side just to watch her fool haggle the bar-maiden into another drink if he could appease her with his silly little dance.

"I understand completely!" Onmund almost choked to her bold conversation of personal space. She eyed him, letting her mellow smile drop to his range of tone, "I mean- Kids, supporting a family- in Skyrim? Who has time for that!" His fist dropped onto the counter, though he rather crawl underneath a rock the way she was staring at him with inquisitive reaction.

Silence loomed, until her hardly Nord voice rang in a pleased laugh.

"Children? Now I never said that. Plus, I said I'm not married not that I use to be."

"Oh?" _'So she was married? Use to be in correction.'_

"Aye, I have a son. Not blood, mind you." His eyes widen, was he honestly listening right in what she spoke? This hard, smells of murder woman has a heart soft enough to raise a boy?

"And husband? If I'm so bold to ask?"

"Dead." She said it so calmly, not something you would expect from a widow. She pulled her head back to let the range of blonde curls to follow suit as she downed her last bit of brandy. Placing the cup back on the counter. "And if ye asking me about your boldness. Aye, you're very bold." She gave him this pity side smile, that only sent a chill down his back. _'Murder.'_

"I know what this is about, Onmund." She raised her hand to the keeper for another shot. "You're just the first to be stupid enough or held enough courage to ask me." She leaned back against the counter, pity was replaced with smugness.

Onmund was dumbfounded, started to gawk at her plain face. That pretty face that held that smugness with pride, that same pretty face that killed men before. "No-" He was slurring on his speech, he couldn't quite bring his gaze away from hers. In which she was only laughing at this point.

"No?" Her glint of humor was so hardened in her mind, she leaned in closer to the man to the side of her, "No? Speak up. You're not scare of me are you?" Onmund could hear her fool laughing magically behind her, he shared the same crazed look that she held; only difference is she actually changed in if time needed it.

"Yes-"

"So, yes?"

"What? I mean- No!"

"No?" He could smell the pine off of her, and as she brought her face closer to his he couldn't help to feel so attracted to her bold approach or how beautiful she was. He blamed Nord thinking. Though to odd displeasure she pulled away from him.

"Fine- I'll tell you more." Sanity finally finding it's place back in her orbs. "Though-" She tapped her finger against her jaw line, "I'd rather show you then tell you."


End file.
